Although numerous cosmetics and cosmetic methods have been developed for improving a person's aesthetic appearance, since it is difficult for existing cosmetics or cosmetic methods to correct prominent irregularities on the skin surface such as deep wrinkles or scars caused by injuries or burns, attempts have been made to correct aesthetic defects by forming a film on the skin.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-349442 discloses a wrinkle and hair follicle concealing cosmetic comprising a translucent spherical powder and silicone. However, although this cosmetic is considered to be able to correct small surface irregularities such as shallow wrinkles, since this cosmetic composition is not crosslinked and does not have adequate strength with respect to strong force such as when touching with the hands, it is thought to be unable to correct large surface irregularities, such as deep wrinkles and scars.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-16919 discloses a preparation for external use for correcting irregularities on the skin surface, which contains a silicone cosmetic compound, silicone oil and a powder. However, this composition of a preparation for external use is not crosslinked, does not have adequate strength with respect to strong force such as when touching with the hands, and does not have adequate stretchability or flexibility.    Patent Document 1: Japanese. Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-349442    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-16919